


To Go

by purgtory (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/purgtory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This man does not belong in a fast food shop. He’s…handsome. Tall and beautiful. Definitely Castiel’s type. Mind you, this man is probably everyone’s type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Go

_Please God, let my shift be over soon._

Castiel was a particular mixture of exhausted, frustrated and bored, a combination that can only ever be concocted by an especially long shift at work. He’s been in the stuffy, grimy store for hours, and has almost forgotten what fresh air smells like. Endless loops of “Hello, how may I help you?” “Thank-you, sir” and “Won’t be long, mam,” roll around and around, becoming so regular that Castiel can’t say anything else. 

For the thousandth time, he wishes that textbooks paid for themselves. Or that bookshops still existed. Working in a bookshop would be so much more interesting. Not to mention quiet. 

Finally, the line of food deprived citizens comes to an end, and Castiel takes a moment to sneak a sip of water and look at the time. Ten minutes left. It could be worse. However, it could be better. 

Going back to the counter, making sure not to step in the chocolate shake that’s exploded all over the floor, Castiel hovers awkwardly near the register. He could stock things, or clean things, but why do so when he won’t be around to get yelled at for not doing so? After a few minutes staring out the window onto the afternoon street, the next customer walks in. 

Wow.                                                                 

This man does not belong in a fast food shop. He’s…handsome. Tall and beautiful. Definitely Castiel’s type. Mind you, this man is probably everyone’s type. 

It’s not that the man is particularly stylish, or snobbish in his demeanour, but he moves with a liveliness that Castiel doesn’t often see in the usual patrons. _It is as if the man still had a soul_ , Castiel thinks darkly. 

Castiel hears a voice in the working part of his brain alert him to the fact that he is staring, but the rest of his brain is too distracted to process rational thought. The man has walked – swaggered – to his counter, but the automatic nod, smile and “Hi, how can I help you?” don’t make it out. Instead, Castiel mumbles a barely coherent welcome.

“Hello, hi, um, what can I give you…I mean, get you?”

The man grins, most likely laughing at Castiel’s strangled-sounding greeting. Up close, Castiel can see the man’s green eyes. Castiel didn’t know green eyes existed outside of books and films. They really do look magical. Castiel could very easily lose himself in those eyes. He doesn’t think he’d mind.

“Well hi there…Castiel,” says the man, reading off the obnoxious name badge pinned to Castiel’s chest. “Would I be able to get a large cappuccino?”

A _nice_ handsome stranger. Castiel can’t believe his luck. He wonders if maybe he is dead. Or maybe the universe is giving him these few minutes in an attempt to apologise for the rest of his day. Either way sounds acceptable to him. 

Castiel intends to say “Definitely, that’ll be $4.15,” but only manages the “Definitely,” as he takes a deep breath and attempts to restart his brain. 

“Will that be all for today…” 

His pitch goes up at the end, entirely of its own accord. A very subtle way to find out the stranger’s name. 

_What are you doing Castiel? Just say sir. Or nothing. You are embarrassing yourself._

“Oh, Dean.”

“It’s a please to meet you Dean.”

Castiel mentally slaps himself. That English was terrible. Castiel doesn’t even want to think of the meaning of what he just said. 

“Ditto. And now that I think about it, would you be able to get me another coffee?”

“Yes, I can do that. Um, what sort? Of coffee? Would you like?”

_Incredible, Castiel._

“Oh, it’s not for me.”

Castiel can’t help feeling a little jealous of the person lucky enough to sit across the table from this incredibly attractive human, staring into his eyes whilst drinking any kind of coffee. Even takeout coffee. 

“Oh, right. Um, what coffee would your…companion like?”

Companion? Even Castiel registers that the term sounds a little archaic. 

“I don’t know Cas, what sort of coffee would you like?”

What does that mean? What does he…oh?

“Uhhh…”

“Well I figured you’ve probably had a long shift, and your manager has been giving you a grumpy kinda look for the past minute, probably because he doesn’t wanna pay you a second more than he has to. So, what sort of coffee do you want?”

“Oh. Okay. That’s…very kind of you, Dean. I’ll have what you’re having, I think.”

“Cool.”

“…Actually, our coffees are freshly made, so they’ll be quite warm.”

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Castiel is sitting across from the incredibly attractive human in the corner booth of his own quiet workplace. Fingers winding around the warm takeaway cup, he smiles gratefully at Dean. He hasn’t had a coffee from the restaurant for a while, and its taste is pleasantly surprising. 

Half an hour after that and he has learned that Dean’s last name is Winchester, that he is an engineering major and that he happens to enjoy coffee from fast food restaurants. He is a dog person, loves his car passionately, and has a younger brother called Sam. 

An hour after that, Dean has shouted him another coffee, this one to go. 

“What is this for, Dean? You have provided wonderful company and conversation, I can’t possibly take another coffee from you.”

“Of course you can. You probably had all kinds of plans for this afternoon. The least I can do now that I’ve ruined them is apologise.”

“Not at all, Dean. My plans involved showering and studying. This has been far more enjoyable.”

“You can still have the coffee.”

“If you insist. But next time, I’ll pay for both of us.”

Wait. It was not Castiel’s intention to say that aloud. Surprisingly, Dean blushes a little. 

“Next time?”

“Um, I mean…if you…want?”

“Yeah, yeah. Absolutely.”

Dean grabs a napkin from the counter and fishes in his pocket for a pen. Finally finding one, he scribbles his number onto the napkin and haphazardly stuffs it into Castiel’s hand, as if worried that Castiel might not want it. 

“I feel certain that that will be very useful. Thank-you, Dean.”

“You’re, uh, welcome, Cas.”

As they walk side-by-side out the exit and into the cool evening air, Castiel tries to scrape together the small parts of himself that are talented at…whatever this is. 

“How could I possibly repay you for the kindness you’ve shown me today, Dean Winchester?”

Dean turns to Castiel, looking into his eyes. He grins when he sees that little flicker of wickedness in Castiel’s eyes. 

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me.”

“Would you object to even the smallest token of my appreciation?”

“Hmmm, now that you mention it…I wouldn’t mind in the slightest.”

As their lips cautiously, gently meet, Castiel thinks that he could get used to the taste of takeout coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers, hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! First thing on my ao3, any thoughts?


End file.
